The big six's adventures in the wizard world
by ZAnkh
Summary: Os seis grandes são magos. Eles estão no mundo de Harry Potter. Imagine todas as aventuras que eles poderiam viver lá.
1. Chapter 1

Ano 1

P.O.V. Jack

Eu sou Jack Frost. Eu sou um bruxo. Eu estou indo a Hogwarts. Tenho cabelos incomumente brancos e uma espécie de controle sobre o gelo. Eu deveria estar feliz, eu suponho, mas as perguntas em minha cabeça não me permitem aproveitar. Quando eu tinha 5 anos eu fui achado no gelo, quase morto e sem memória. Fui levado a um orfanato, onde fiquei por cerca de 3 meses, até que um casal de bruxos, North e tooth me adotaram. Mas é aí que reside o problema. Eu tenho a constante impressão de que já os vi antes e de que a minha falta de memória está ligada ao fato de ser bruxo. Fora que ás vezes eles falavam alguma coisa relacionada a mim, que eles não teriam como saber a não ser que me conhecessem antes.

- Jack!

Esse é Soluço. Ele é meu vizinho, e também meu melhor amigo. Nesse momento ele está me lembrando de que temos de comprar nosso material no beco diagonal.

- Jack, anda logo, Meu pai está esperando e você sabe o quanto ele é paciente.

- Tô indo.

Eu desci as escadas e fomos. Tínhamos comprado quase tudo e paramos para olhar as vassouras( eu voo magnificamente bem enquanto Soluço, Bem é o soluço ele é incrivelmente atrapalhado e cai o tempo todo), quando eu me distraí e esbarrei em uma menina com um livro. Ela estava com um vestido florido e uma trança lateral e era a menina mais bonita que já havia visto em minha vida. Mas o que realmente me surpreendeu foram os cabelos dela. Eram brancos como os meus, meio dourados, mas fora isso, iguais. E na trança dela, de forma bem discreta havia pequenos flocos de Neve. Ela parecia ser exatamente como eu, mas não tive a chance de descobrir, ela olhou para mim surpresa e depois saiu antes que pudesse falar-lhe, mas seu livro caiu e quando o juntei, resolvi guarda-lo para que tivesse de vê-la novamente.

P.O.V. Elsa

Eu sou a princesa Elsa, do reino bruxo Arendelle. Eu nasci com cabelos incomumente branco e com poderes de controlar o gelo. Eu tenho de mantê-los escondidos pois mesmo entre os bruxos é algo extremamente incomum. Além de que pode ser muito perigoso. Quando eu era pequena eu perdi o controle e sem querer atingi a minha irmã Anna, ela sobreviveu por pouco. Meus pais resolveram que o modo mais fácil de esconder meus poderes enquanto eu aprendo a controla-los era usar um Obliviate em todos os que sabiam dos meus poderes, incluindo a Anna. Amanhã seria o dia em que partiria para a escola de magia de Beuxbatons, onde eu espero aprender a controlar meus poderes. Diferentemente de muitos que tenho certeza que estarão comprando o material hoje eu já comprei com antecedência e estou indo ao beco diagonal somente para comprar algumas luvas extras pois são necessárias luvas especificas para conter meu poder.

Estava no beco diagonal com meus pais e Anna, ela estava particularmente animada pois não saímos de casa com frequência, muito menos todos juntos. Eu estava com um de meus vestidos menos favoritos, era florido e deixava muita pele exposta, o que significava muito risco de perda de controle, mas era o único que não estava nas malas. No caminho eu brincava com minha trança, criando pequenos flocos de gelo nela. Aproveitei-me de um momento de distração de Anna enquanto olhava as vassouras, enquanto eu e papai íamos secretamente átras de minha luva. Ela é uma espécie de luva refletora de calor, incrivelmente fina, feita para conter magia e imitar a pele(incluindo a textura). Quando estávamos saindo para busca-la, eu esbarrei em alguém. Era um garoto. Mas isso não me surpreendeu, eu estava muito preocupada com os riscos de um possível congelamento que não observei o que estava ao meu redor. E no momento em que olhei para ele eu me assustei, ele tinha cabelo e pele incrivelmente brancos, como os meus. Poderia ele ser como eu? Eu não sei, mas também não fiquei para descobrir. Foi só depois, no caminho de volta que senti falta do meu livro.

P.O.V. Merida

Eu suponho que esse seja o momento em que eu me apresento. Bem eu sou Merida Dunbroch, princesa da parte mágica da Escócia. Eu queria ser qualquer coisa menos isso. Eu tenho 11 anos e amanhã finalmente estarei livre das insuportáveis regras de etiqueta com que a minha mãe cisma. Eu estou indo para Hogwarts, e eu realmente espero que eu possa finalmente jogar quadribol. Hoje eu fui comprar material com as pestes*cof*Irmãos*cof*, e eu cismei que tinha que comprar uma vassoura, estava observando uma nimbus quando eu a notei. Eu não sei como não tinha visto antes uma vez que estava bem do meu lado. Era a vassoura mais perfeita que existia. Infelizmente, eu não fui a única a vê-la. Um garoto do outro lado da loja, magrelo e desajeitado de cabelos marrons a notou também. Eu corri para pegá-la primeiro, mas acabamos pegando-a ao mesmo tempo.

- Pai eu quero essa aqui!- eu disse

P.O.V. Soluço

-Pai eu quero essa aqui!- A menina de cabelo enorme e vermelho disse.

- Nem vem. Essa é minha!

- Vai sonhando!

Essa menina era incrivelmente mimada. Eu a vi primeiro. Então chegaram para apartar a briga, e o vendedor pegou a vassoura:

- Mas que confusão é essa?

- Eu já estava com a vassoura e ele veio e tentou me tomar.- A menina disse. Mas que mentirosinha. E também manipuladora, ela fez uma carinha de inocente que convenceu o vendedor. Não só o convenceu como também a meu pai que não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a situação, não só me forçou a entregar a vassoura a ela, como fez questão de pagar.

O vendedor falou para ela:

- Uma ótima escolha, essa é uma vassoura muito especial, e incrivelmente rara, só existem duas no país.

E então eu percebi:

-Duas? E onde está a outra?

- Sinto muito meu rapaz acabou de ser vendida para aquela menina ali- Ele apontou para outra menina ruiva, mas com cabelos normais mas com uma mecha branca. Ela era menor que nós, acho que devia ter uns 9 anos. Definitivamente não tinha tamanho para aquela vassoura, mas a tinha comprado mesma assim.

Eu já estava espumando e faria aquela mimada que me roubou ouvir umas poucas e boas, quando notei a falta de algo.

- Oh meu Merlin, Cadê o jack?

- Bem aqui atrás de você?

- Ainda bem-já estou encrencado por causa da questão da vassoura imagine o que aconteceria se meu pai soubesse que abandonei meu melhor amigo no beco diagonal sem a supervisão de um adulto por causa de uma vassoura. E aí que notei que ele estava com algo nas mãos- Ei, que livro é esse?

- História curiosa. Uma menina estranhamente parecida comigo esbarrou em mim e deixou cair, se ela estava aqui era maga então devo encontra-la amanhã para devolver.

- Como assim extremamente parecida com você?

- Cara ela tinha cabelo e pele completamente brancos, e eu juro que vi um floco de neve em sua trança. Porque você parece que vai assassinar alguém a qualquer instante?

- Eu achei a melhor vassoura do mundo.

-Isso é ótimo.

- Mas só existem duas dela e uma já foi comprada e a outra me foi roubada por uma ruiva mimada.

-Parece um sonho.

- Ah mas ela me paga.

P.O.V. Rapunzel

Hey, Eu acho que eu deveria me apresentar. Bem meu nome é Rapunzel. Eu tenho 11 anos. Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida trancada em uma torre, por uma mulher que fingira ser minha mãe para usufruir dos poderes do meu cabelo mágico. Eu sou uma metamorfomaga, o que significa que eu tenho a capacidade de mudar a minha aparência em sem o uso de feitiços, embora na maior parte do tempo eu mantenha minha aparência natural, loira com o cabelo absurdamente longo. Quando eu estou com ele, tenho poderes de cura decorrentes do chá de sol( literalmente) que minha mãe tomou quando estava grávida de mim. Recentemente um ladrão invadiu a minha torre e me ajudou a realizar meu maior sonho, ver as luzes flutuantes, no caminho descobrimos a verdade, e eu retornei para os meus pais. O problema é que eu nunca o vi depois disso, e quando a gente realiza um sonho, outro fica no lugar. Ele é o meu novo sonho.

Amanhã eu embarcarei no expresso para Hogwarts. E eu estou aterrorizada, se eu deixar corona, é possível que nunca o veja novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte

P.O.V. Merida

- Fala sério, Mãe! Eu estou indo para a escola, não para a corte.

- Você é uma princesa, e uma princesa deve estar perfeita em cada segundo.

- Será que já passou pela sua cabeça que eu não quero ser uma princesa.

E a briga com minha mãe continuou por esse caminho, sempre é assim. Eu já estou até me acostumando, embora tenha de admitir que hoje foi pior do que o normal. Minha mãe realmente não quer que eu vá para Hogwarts, ela pretendia me colocar na academia para princesas, e mesmo que eu fosse para uma escola bruxa, queria que fosse para beauxbatons, uma escola só para meninas onde etiqueta e bons modos são pré-requisitos e onde quase todas as princesas bruxas estudaram. Quase todas. Eu não. Em beauxbatons existem muitas regras, e como papai tem muito orgulho de sua formação na escola para meninos durmstrang, eles ficaram brigando sobre para qual escola eu deveria ir, mesmo mamãe argumentando que eu não podia ir para uma escola para meninos e que beauxbatons não era nada do que eu imaginava (Claro que não deve ser o que eu imagino, deve ser bem pior). Como nenhum resolveu ceder a decisão foi de que eu não iria para nenhumas das duas e sim para hogwarts, que era o que eu queria desde o começo.

Mamãe estava especialmente insuportável hoje com a questão de etiqueta e de tentar me forçar a ir no meu primeiro dia usando vestido rosa, o que é claro que eu não ia fazer. Nós saímos do reino mágico escondido na escócia, também conhecido com Dunbroch e seguimos rumo a Londres para pegar o trem.

P.O.V. Soluço

Infelizmente hoje, eu não poderia ficar na minha casa trouxa, e ir à estação com Jack, como eu queria. Não! Muito pelo contrário. Pela ideia de jerico do meu pai, além de punimento extra pelos incidentes de ontem, eu tinha que fazer uma cerimônia de despedida em Berk. A minha cidade natal, e uma vila viking mágica, uma das únicas que sobraram, A qual eu não tenho o menos desejo de governar. Mas é claro que o que eu quero da minha vida( ser treinador de dragões na escócia), não importa, a única coisa que realmente importa é o desejo de meu pai de que eu tenho que governar. Quando eu finalmente saí daquela chatice, embarquei junto com todos os outros jovens magos de Berk, a única diferença é que eles estão treinando para fazerem o que quiserem, que é treinar dragões e eu não. Além do fato de que eles são considerados descolados, por terem conseguido admissões prévias no treinamento de treinadores de dragão (N/A:essa expressão não é estranha? Treinamento de treinadores de dragão). E saí se eu sou um pouquinho(N/Jack: Pouquinho?) desajeitado e que o meu único amigo é um esquisitão com amnésia( N/Jack: Eu ouvi isso!)? Eu tenho tanta capacidade quanto eles, possivelmente mais. Além do mais eu tenho de aguentar ir para hogwarts junto com as meninas de Berk, enquanto todos os caras, estão indo para durmstrang que por sinal recusou todos os meus pedidos de matricula. Mas se bem que não é tão ruim, tenho de admitir que tenho uma quedinha pela Astrid.(N/Jack: queda? Tá mais para precipício)(N/Soluço: Vaza daqui Boneco de Neve!)

P.O.V. Rapunzel

Eu cheguei na estação meio nervosa, eu não queria realmente ir mas por outro lado, nada que eu falasse pros meus pais soaria convincente. E mesmo que eu dissesse a verdade, você acha que eles acreditariam. Flynn me deixou com eles e depois não o vi mais. Eles provavelmente não fazem ideia de onde ele está, além do mais, mesmo que eu dissesse a verdade, seria improvável que eles acreditassem. Uma menina de 11 anos está apaixonada ao ponto de sua própria vida não importar mais? É claro que não acreditariam. Ninguém acreditaria. Mas eu ainda não acredito que ele nunca mais apareceu. Eu quero dizer, arriscamos nossas vidas um pelo outro, nos beijamos, mas eu nunca mais o vi. Ele simplesmente sumiu. Mas por mais que eu queira, eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que ele simplesmente me deixou, como uma bruxa, e considerando o que aconteceu, eu temo o pior.

Os dramas do meu coração á parte, esse não é o único motivo de eu estar preocupada. È uma nova escola e todo mundo fica nervoso ao entrar em uma nova escola. Além do mais eu sou uma metamorfomaga, o que é incrivelmente raro. Claro existem pessoas na família com essa habilidade, minhas primas pro exemplo, mas eu nunca as conheci, sem falar que uma está indo para beauxbatons e a outra ainda não tem idade para entrar na escola ainda. Meus pais queriam me mandar para beauxbatons, onde quase todas as princesas estudaram, mas eu voltei muito recentemente e as vagas já tinham sido todas preenchidas, a concorrência para entrar lá era enorme.

P.O.V. Jack

Soluço tinha uma cerimônia obrigatória de Berk, uma invenção de seu pai. Então eu fui a estação sozinho, tratei de me despedir rapidamente de meus pais adotivos. Eu tinha de achá-la. Passara a noite em claro e até lera alguns trechos daquele livro( N/A: todo dia por david levitan, um livro incrível, eu definitivamente sugiro), que era realmente bom, sobre uma alma que todo dia corda em um corpo diferente. Eu a procurei em todo lugar mas ninguém tinha cabelos tão claros. Eu me perguntava se ela teria sido somente uma ilusão, afinal só a vi por um instante, mas isso não explicava o livro que estava comigo. Sem mais esperança de achá-la antes do embarque, eu entrei no trem e me tranquei em uma cabine vazia. Comecei a ler o livro e cerca de três minutos se passaram até que o trem partiu. Me perguntava onde soluço poderia estar, embora tivesse a impressão de que estaria com Astrid, ele venera aquela garota. Estava voltando ao livro quando uma garota abriu a porta, ela tinha cabelos ruivos, cacheados e bem volumosos:

- hey, será que eu posso ficar aqui, o resto do trem está lotado?

- É claro.

-Merida Dunbroch

-Jack Frost- foi só depois que eu respondi que eu a reconheci, ela era aquela garota de ontem a que ficara com a vassoura dos sonhos de Soluço. Ah ele ia me matar. Mas agora era tarde demais para manda-la embora, além de que seria grosseria.

Continuei lendo meu livro, ela não falou nada, até que outra menina abriu a porta:

- Vocês se importam? O trem está lotado?

- De jeito nenhum, entre.

- Rapunzel Corona.

- Jack Frost

- Merida Dunbroch

- Hey que livro é esse?

- É um tal de Todo dia, achei ao acaso.

- Eu adoro esse livro é um de meus favoritos.

Não conversamos mais. Pelo menos não os três. Depois de um tempo, Merida percebeu o sobrenome dela e perguntou:

- Espera um pouco, você não é a princesa perdida.

- Eu acho que sim, embora eu não acho que possa ser considerada como perdida mais.

Depois disso elas continuaram conversando, mas eu não prestei atenção. Até que nocamente a porta da cabine foi aberta, dessa vez por Soluço:

- Ah Jack, você está aí, estava te procurando pelo trem inteiro? Por que não foi atrás de mim, devo perguntar?

- Pensei que você ia ficar com a Astrid e a Cabeça-quente.

-Thor me livre, aquelas lá juntas só sabem fofocar.- foi aí que ele notou a presença de mais alguém na cabine.- Pior que elas só... VOCÊ.

- Olha, se não é o ladrão de vassouras.

- Aquela vassoura seria minha se você não tivesse...

- CALEM-SE- dissemos eu e Rapunzel ao mesmo tempo

- Desde quando vocês se conhecem?

- Desde ontem, quando ela roubou a minha vassoura. E cara, ontem você tava desligado viu, porque eu lembro de ter lhe falado.

- Mas porque você se importa, não é como se você soubesse como voar mesmo.

- Eu voo maravilhosamente bem.

- Não, você cai maravilhosamente bem.

- Espera um pouco você tentou roubar a MINHA vassoura, e nem ao menos sabe como voar.

- Eu sei como voar.

- Doce ilusão- eu disse.

- Eu acho que quem sabe e quem não sabe voar aqui não importa no momento, que tal esquecerem isso e tentarem conviver em paz.- disse Rapunzel

- Eu me recuso a ficar no mesmo lugar que ela.

-Então vá aturar a fofoca de Cabeça-quente e Astrid porque o resto do trem tá lotado.

- Tá eu fico aqui.

- que fique mas fique quieto. Ou eu não garanto que vá ver o amanhã.- disse merida

Ele olhou para mim como se dissesse, tá vendo do que eu estou falando. E eu respondi com o olhar, fica quieto logo.

Todos sentamos e o silêncio estava constrangedor, eu já havia terminado o livro então não havia nada o que fazer.

- Então- Rapunzel tentou quebrar o gelo- em que casa vocês acham que vão ficar?

- Com certeza grifinória- disse Merida

- Não faço a menor ideia- eu disse

- Qualquer coisa menos sonserina- disse Soluço

- Eu realmente acho que Lufa-lufa ou corvinal.

A partir daí a conversa começou a fluir e quando saímos do trem, já estávamos razoavelmente amigos. É claro que a rivalidade entre Soluço e Merida não acabaria tão cedo.


End file.
